Ein Tag wie jeder andere
by Iru-ST
Summary: Es scheint ein Tag wie jeder andere auf der Enterprise zu sein, aber irgendwie verhält sich Spock seltsam.. K/S Slash
1. Kirk

**Ein Tag wie jeder andere**

Kirk drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Das Klingeln des Chronometers hatte ihn gerade geweckt, aber er liebte es, noch eine Weile liegen zubleiben und ganz langsam wach zu werden. Er lag wie immer nackt in seinem Bett, eine wärmende Decke um den Körper gewickelt. Der Nachhall eines Traums hing noch in seinen Gedanken, aber wirklich daran erinnern konnte er sich nicht mehr. Nur seine Erektion zeugte noch davon. Er räkelte sich wollüstig und lächelte, aber für mehr blieb nun doch keine Zeit mehr, denn um 8:00 musste er auf der Brücke sein.

Kirk gähnte, streckte sich und stand auf. Er fühlte sich topfit, in den letzten Wochen hatte er Bones Ratschläge beherzigt, sich gesünder ernährt und konsequent trainiert. Er legte Wert auf sein Aussehen und gute Konstitution. Sie waren Teil des Charmes, mit dem er anderen Menschen positiv beeinflussen konnte, was ihm nicht nur im Privatleben Vorteile brachte.

In der Dusche stellte er den Temperaturregler runter und ließ sich prustend das kalte Wasser über den Körper laufen. Schlagartig wurde er richtig wach. Gedanken zur aktuellen Mission schossen ihm durch den Kopf, Probleme, die er gestern nicht abschließend hatte klären können. Aber noch schob er sie zur Seite. Erstmal musste er sich fertig machen und etwas ordentliches essen.

Als er wieder in sein Quartier kam, stand das Frühstück schon bereit. "Danke, Yeoman" sprach er ins Intercom. "Gern geschehen, Sir." kam es freundlich zurück. Er setzte sich und verspeiste sein Müsli, trank den Orangensaft. Es gelüstete ihn nach etwas gehaltvollerem, aber er unterdrückte den Gedanken, schließlich wollte er nicht rückfällig werden, wo sich gerade Erfolge zeigten.

Er zog sich eine frische Uniform an und verließ sein Quartier. An Spocks Tür zögerte er kurz. Sie gingen oft zusammen auf die Brücke, wenn die Alphaschicht begann.

Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass der Vulkanier schon im Dienst sein musste. Sie waren gestern im Orbit von Vendelon angekommen. Während an Bord simulierte Nacht herrschte, wurde es auf diesem Planeten schon Tag und so war laut Plan bereits vor drei Stunden ein Außenteam hinuntergebeamt worden. Spock als Wissenschaftsoffizier leitete es. Sie würden neue Informationen über den noch recht unerforschten Planeten der Klasse K zusammentragen.

Allein ging Kirk weiter zum Turbolift, begrüßte unterwegs lächelnd vorbei eilende Besatzungsmitglieder. Die Lichter in den Korridoren wechselten gerade auf ein helleres Niveau, der Schiffsrhythmus stellte sich auf die Tagesschicht um. Er betrat den Lift. "Guten Morgen, Lieutenant Uhura" beantwortete er den Gruß der jungen Frau, die dort bereits stand. Die Kommunikationsoffizierin brachte es am frühen Morgen schon fertig, perfekt gestylt und putzmunter auszusehen. Er schenkte ihr sein schönstes Lächeln. "Brücke!" sagten sie gleichzeitig und grinsten sich an.

Als sie auf die Brücke traten, wurde Kirk wieder ernst. Jetzt begann seine Arbeit und alles andere blieb erstmal außen vor, bis er sich auf den aktuellen Stand gebracht hatte. Er setzte sich in den bequemen Kommandosessel, schlug die Beine übereinander. "Fähnrich Chekov, Bericht".

Der Russe drehte sich zu ihm um. Er sah müde aus, kein Wunder, denn eine lange Nachtschicht lag hinter ihm. "Wir sind weiterhin im stabilen Orbit von Vendelon, Captain. Das Außenteam hat den Sektor 1 zeitgerecht erforscht und bringt gerade erste Proben an Bord. Es gab durch Ionenstürme Verzögerungen beim Beamen, aber durch den Einsatz von Musterverstärkern haben wir das Problem in den Griff bekommen."

"Danke, Fähnrich. Sie können jetzt die Brücke verlassen." "Ja, Sir!" Steif stand Chekov auf und machte sich auf in Richtung Bett. Zumindest konnte man bei seinem Anblick stark vermuten, dass dies wohl sein erstes Ziel sein würde.

"Lieutenant Uhura?" Sie betätigte verschiedene Knöpfe auf ihrer Konsole. "Keine aus- oder eingehenden Nachrichten seit gestern abend, Sir" sagte sie schließlich.

Gut. Er lehnte sich zurück und sah auf den Hauptschirm. Vendelon war ein für Menschen unwirtlicher Planet. Es gab kaum Wasser und man konnte sich nur mit Atemgerät dort unten aufhalten. Er verlor sich ein wenig im Anblick der wirbelnden Atmosphäre des Planeten und merkte, dass seine Konzentration nachzulassen begann. Er brauchte dringend einen Kaffee.

Die Tür des Lifts zischte auf und als wären seine Gedanken gelesen worden, wurde ihm im nächsten Moment ein dampfender Becher in die Hand gedrückt. "Danke Yeo.." wollte Kirk sagen und drehte sich halb im Sessel um. Er erstarrte, als er Spock neben sich sah. "Danke.. Mr. Spock". Der Vulkanier lächelte - lächelte? - ihm zu und ging gemessenen Schrittes zur wissenschaftlichen Station, wo er seelenruhig Daten in den Computer einspeiste.

Kirk starrte seinen Kaffee an, als wäre er eine optische Täuschung. Fast kam ihm dies wahrscheinlicher vor, als das, was hier eben passiert war. Er kannte Spock als fleißigen Offizier und bis zu einem bestimmten Grad auch als Freund, aber dass er seinen Captain so umsorgte, war mehr als ungewöhnlich. Dazu sein gelöster Gesichtsausdruck, das Lächeln, das er sich normalerweise für außergewöhnliche Momente aufhob, nicht für den alltäglichen Beginn einer Alphaschicht. Verwirrend.

Kirk zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. Wer konnte schon genau sagen, was Vulkanier alles für "Phasen" hatten, vielleicht war dies ja eine der angenehmeren. Er kostete seinen Kaffee. Er war heiß und stark, genau wie Kirk ihn mochte und er belebte seine Lebensgeister.

* * *

Die nächsten Stunden verliefen in gewohnter Routine. Auch Mr. Spock verhielt sich weitgehend normal, fand Kirk. Zumindest was seine Arbeit betraf. Der Vulkanier koordinierte die fortlaufende Erkundung des Planeten und die Untersuchung der eingehenden Proben mit Labor. Zwischendurch überwachte er akribisch die Sensoren nach Veränderungen im hiesigen Sonnensystem.

Wenn er Kirk Bericht erstattete oder Fragen von ihm beantwortete, lag allerdings ein warmer Glanz in seinen Augen und er sprach mit einer gewissen Vertrautheit, obwohl seine Wortwahl korrekt und ihrem Rangunterschied angemessen blieb. Kirk konnte nicht den Finger auf die Veränderung legen, aber irgendetwas war anders. Es verunsicherte ihn, aber es gefiel ihm auch. Es war, als hätte der Vulkanier ein unsichtbares Kraftfeld, das ihn sonst umgab, heruntergefahren.

Um 12:00 übergab Kirk die Brücke an Sulu und machte sich auf zur Messe. Spock schloss sich ihm an, was nicht ungewöhnlich war. Der Vulkanier pflegte zwar zu McCoys Ärger das Mittagessen öfter ausfallen zu lassen, aber wenn er in der Messe aß, dann meistens in Begleitung des Captains. Zum ihm unterhielt er am ehesten etwas, das man nach menschlichen Maßstäben als Freundschaft bezeichnen konnte, auch wenn er selbst Kirk gegenüber immer noch viel von sich selbst zurückhielt.

Kirk begrüßte diese Entwicklung der letzten Monate, denn es lag ihm daran, den Offizier besser in die Crew zu integrieren. Und wenn der erste Schritt dorthin über seine eigene Person führte, dann war ihm das nur recht. Er mochte den verschlossenen Vulkanier, auch auf privater Ebene.

Als sie den Turbolift betraten und die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss, lockerte Spock seine sonst stets so korrekte Haltung. Er lächelte Kirk erneut an, dieses Mal beinahe zärtlich und fragte ihn "Und, wie geht es dir heute, Jim?". Sie duzten sich seit einiger Zeit in ihrer Freizeit, auch wenn Spock dies gern mal vergaß, und insofern war an diesem Satz nichts auszusetzen. Aber WIE er es sagte! Als hätte er ihn heute morgen schlafend im Bett zurückgelassen und fragte jetzt, wie es ihm in der Zwischenzeit ergangen wäre. Kirk verscheuchte schnell dieses Bild aus seinem Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Sehr gut, danke Mr. Spock" betonte er. Spock hob eine Augenbraue. Er sagte nichts mehr, sondern beobachtete ihn nur noch aufmerksam, bis der Lift ankam.

Kirk schüttelte seine Irritation ab und betrat die Messe. Sie holten sich verschiedene Speisen am Replikator ab und gingen hinüber zu ihrem Tisch. McCoy und Scotty waren schon eingetroffen und unterhielten sich angeregt beim Essen. Es ging um das neue Freizeitdeck, das heute eröffnet werden sollte. Da Scotty bei dem Aufbau der Energieversorgung des Bereichs dabei gewesen war, kannte er bereits einige Details und befriedigte lächelnd die Neugierde des Doktors. Er erzählte von verschiedenen kleinen Sportplätzen, einem Schwimmbad und einer Sauna. Es war zu erwarten, dass es in den ersten Wochen einen großen Ansturm der über 400 Besatzungsmitglieder geben würde und mit Wartelisten gearbeitet werden musste.

Bones war bereits fertig mit dem Essen und machte sich zum Aufbruch bereit. "Wir sehen uns ja heute nachmittag auf der Eröffnungsfeier. Wisst ihr schon, was ihr danach noch macht? Ich dachte an einen kleinen Umtrunk in meiner Kabine, zur Feier des Tages." Er schaute fragend in die Runde. Da erwachte Spock zum Leben, der bisher schweigend zugehört hatte. "Das wird leider nicht möglich sein, Doktor, da Jim und ich bereits etwas vorhaben." McCoy sah den Vulkanier verdattert an, nicht weniger als Kirk selbst.

"Ahja, ihr beide habt also etwas vor.." McCoy machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. "Was könnte das wohl sein, das ein emotionsloser Vulkanier und ein unternehmungslustiger Mensch an einem freien Abend zusammen unternehmen könnten? Und kommen Sie mir jetzt nicht mit Schach, Mr. Spock, dafür ist ja wohl zu anderen Gelegenheiten noch genug Zeit."

Der Vulkanier stand abrupt auf. "Sie sollten inzwischen wissen, dass ich durchaus Emotionen habe, Dr. McCoy, und es ist nicht angemessen, mich bewusst zu brüskieren."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Messe und ließ drei wortlose Menschen zurück.

Allerdings dauerte es nicht lange, bis McCoy seine Stimme wiederfand. "Was war das denn, Jim? Ich glaube, ich bin im falschen Film. Hat unser Spitzohr da eben Gefühle zugegeben und sie sogar gezeigt? Was hast du mit ihm angestellt?"

Kirk faltete nervös eine Serviette in seinen Händen. Seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Was hatte der Vulkanier nur gemeint? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, mit ihm etwas für heute abend ausgemacht zu haben und selbst wenn, war das sicher kein Grund, sich derart aufzuführen. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, Bones. Vielleicht ist es irgendwas vulkanisches, wir wissen ja vieles nicht über ihre Kultur.."

McCoy sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Das soll ich dir glauben, Jim? Irgendwas läuft doch da zwischen euch. Nun ja, ich werde es noch herausbekommen, ich habe meine Mittel und Wege." Er grinste spitzbübisch und ließ Kirk und den verlegenen Scotty allein am Tisch zurück. Die beiden wechselten nur noch ein paar Floskeln und aßen schließlich schweigend auf. Sie dachten beide über den Ausbruch des Vulkaniers nach, aber kamen zu keinem rechten Ergebnis.

* * *

Den Rest der Schicht bekam Kirk den Vulkanier nicht mehr zu sehen. Spock hatte sich offenbar in einem der Labore verkrochen, wo die Untersuchung der Proben auf Hochtouren lief. Gelegentlich machte er über das Intercom Meldung und seine Stimme klang.. beleidigt? Es war nur ein Unterton, die Worte selbst blieben höflich und so äußerte sich Kirk nicht dazu, obwohl er langsam ärgerlich wurde.

Er mochte es nicht, wenn zwischen ihm und einem der Bordoffiziere eine gespannte Atmosphäre herrschte, auf sie musste er jederzeit hundertprozentig bauen können. Außerdem begann er, sich Sorgen um Spock zu machen. Bei einem Menschen hätte er von Schmollen sprechen können, aber bei einem Vulkanier grenzte dieses Verhalten an emotionale Instabilität. Vielleicht sollte er noch einmal ernsthaft mit Bones reden.

Doch nach drei weiteren Stunden anstrengender Bordroutine waren diese Überlegungen bei Kirk in den Hintergrund getreten. Er hatte genug für heute und freute sich auf die Eröffnung des Freizeitdecks. Bordgerüchten zur Folge hatte Uhura ein kleines Programm vorbereitet, bei dem verschiedene Besatzungsmitglieder ihre mehr oder weniger vorhandenen künstlerischen Talente zeigen sollten. Es würde sicher unterhaltsam werden. Solche kleinen Höhepunkte taten der Crew gut, brachten Farbe in ihren Alltag und schweißten sie enger zusammen.

Gegen 16:00 übergab Kirk die Brücke an die Mitglieder der Beta-Schicht und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Quartier. Dort duschte er kurz und wählte eine neue Uniform aus seinem Schrank. Die Feier war ein halboffizieller Anlass, er wollte weder hochgeschlossen noch zu lässig wirken.

Schließlich entschied er sich für ein grünes Uniformshirt mit goldenem Besatz, das vorn durch die Wickeloptik etwas von seiner unbehaarten Brust erahnen ließ. Er wusste, dass er sexy darin aussah und fragte sich, für wen er sich hier herausputzte. Zur Zeit war niemand an Bord, den er auf diese Weise beeindrucken wollte. Aber er fühlte sich wohl in der Uniform und so beließ er es dabei.

Der Türsummer schrillte und Bones stand in der Tür. "Kommst du, Jim?" Er pfiff anerkennend, als er seine Aufmachung bemerkte. "Für wen hast du dich denn so in Schale geworfen?" Kirk blitzte seinen Freund nur an und sie gingen gemeinsam los in Richtung Freizeitdeck. Unterwegs kam der Arzt noch mal auf das Thema Spock zu sprechen, aber Kirk konnte ihm nicht viel neues dazu sagen. Sie kamen überein, den Vulkanier weiterhin im Blick zu behalten, aber erstmal nichts zu unternehmen. Seine letzte medizinische Standardüberprüfung hatte keine Auffälligkeiten ergeben und er tat seinen Dienst zur vollen Zufriedenheit.

Auf dem Freizeitdeck angekommen, traten sie gleich am Eingang mitten ins Getümmel. Fast alle außer den diensthabenden Besatzungsmitgliedern hatten sich hier versammelt und es summte wie im Bienenstock durch die zahlreichen Gespräche und verhaltenes Gelächter. Als Kirk dazu kam, senkte sich der Geräuschpegel spürbar und er wurde von allen Seiten höflich gegrüßt, manche Neuzugänge nahmen sogar Haltung an. Kirk winkte lächelnd ab und die Atmosphäre entspannte sich wieder. Schließlich trat Uhura nach vorne.

"Herzlich willkommen auf dem neuen Freizeitdeck 26, liebe Kollegen und Freunde."

Sie lächelte herzlich in die Runde. "Ich kann euch versichern, dass es großartig geworden ist, aber das werdet ihr gleich selbst beurteilen können. Bedanken wir uns bei der Sternenflotte, die das Geld zur Verfügung gestellt hat und natürlich bei Captain Kirk, der sich so hartnäckig dafür eingesetzt hat, dass unser Etat für Erholungseinrichtungen aufgestockt wird."

Beifall brandete auf. Kirk dankte Uhura und sagte "Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, aber das war natürlich reiner Eigennutz. Jeder weiß, wie gerne ich schwimme." Sie lachten. "Aber nun keine langen Reden mehr, ich wünsche Ihnen allen viel Spaß und gute Erholung!".

Uhura und ein junger Fähnrich öffneten die Tür zum Erholungsdeck und die Menschen strömten hinein. Kirk und Bones folgten ihnen langsam und ließen die Räumlichkeiten auf sich wirken. Es waren für ein Raumschiff verhältnismäßig große, helle Hallen. Diverse Sport- und Fitnessgeräte befanden sie darin, sowie freie Flächen für Fechtkampf und Volleyball. In der letzten Halle schließlich befanden sich das kleine, aber feine Schwimmbad und eine Sauna.

Sie wussten von Scotty, dass hier früher mehrere ungenutzte Maschinenräume gewesen waren, deren Wände man eingerissen und sie so miteinander verbunden hatte. Durch die sich weiterentwickelnde Technik benötigten die Maschinen weniger Platz und so konnte dieser nun für die Menschen genutzt werden. Kirk fand das sehr sinnvoll, denn eine erholte und fitte Crew war auf Dauer deutlich leistungsfähiger. Leider sahen das nicht alle in der Sternenflotte so und es hatte ihn wirklich einigen persönlichen Einsatz gekostet, die Gelder für den Umbau und die Geräte zusammenzubekommen. Aber das war nun Schnee von gestern, der Erfolg würde ihm recht geben, da war er sicher.

Er wandte sich lächelnd an Uhura, die in seiner Nähe stand und eine Gruppe von jungen Fähnrichen dabei beobachtete, die begeistert eine Kletterwand ausprobierte. "Wie sieht die weitere Planung aus, Lieutenant?" Sie lächelte freundlich zurück. "Wir lassen die Leute sich erstmal zwei Stunden hier austoben, dann gehen wir rüber in die Aufenthaltsräume, Sir. Es wird ein Buffet, Livemusik und eine kleine Vorstellung der Mannschaft mit verschiedenen Darbietungen geben."

Kirk nickte ihr zu. "Sehr schön. Dann sehen wir uns in zwei Stunden." Er und Bones durchquerten das Freizeitdeck in Richtung Schwimmbad, in der Hoffnung, trotz all der Konkurrenz noch Platz genug dort zu finden, um wenigstens einen Fuß ins Wasser halten zu können.

* * *

Als Kirk vom Erholungsdeck in die Aufenthaltsräume kam, fühle er sich ausgepowert, aber pudelwohl. Es war ihm trotz des Gedränges gelungen, einige Runden im Wasser zu drehen, sicher nicht zuletzt, weil man ihm als Captain bereitwillig Platz machte. Das neue Schwimmbecken war deutlich größer als das alte auf Deck 25. Zudem sorgten leistungsstarke Düsen dafür, dass eine Art Strömung im Wasser entstand, was einem das Gefühl gab, in einem natürlichen Gewässer zu schwimmen. Dazu passte die Begrünung des Randstreifens und der kleine künstliche Strand an einem Ende des Beckens.

McCoy hatte sich bald entschlossen, das Schwimmen lieber seinem Captain zu überlassen und ihm nur noch von einer der Strandliegen aus zuzuschauen, während er einen alkoholfreien Cocktail schlürfte. Offenbar hielt der Doktor von seinen eigenen medizinischen Ratschlägen wenig und Kirk nahm sich innerlich grinsend vor, seinem Freund das an den nächsten Tagen kräftig unter die Nase zu reiben. Schließlich hatte er sich selbst von ihm oft genug anhören müssen, dass er mehr Sport treiben und abnehmen sollte.

Kirk trat ans Buffet und staunte über die Auswahl. Das meiste stammte aus dem Replikatorsortiment, aber es gab auch zahlreiche Leckereien, die offensichtlich aus natürlichem Anbau kamen. Uhura und ihre Helfer mussten auf den letzten Landgängen heimlich große Mengen eingekauft haben. Er entschied sich erstmal für süße bredorianische Nüsse in Vanillesoße. Sie zergingen auf der Zunge und er schwelgte in dem kulinarischen Genuss. Wie lange war es her, dass er diese Delikatesse gegessen hatte? Die Nüsse hatten zwar einige Kalorien, aber er beschloss, das heute abend zu ignorieren.

"Na, schmeckt's?" fragte Bones, der gerade hinter ihm den Raum betreten hatte. 'Wenn man an den Teufel denkt' ging es Kirk durch den Kopf und er wollte gerade zum Angriff übergehen, als auf der Bühne das Programm begann und sie beide ablenkte.

Die erste Nummer war eine neu interpretierte Szene aus Hamlet. Kirk schmunzelte. Sulu spielte Laertes und während seine Fechtkünste außer Zweifel standen, haperte es mit seinen schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten etwas. Aber darauf kam es nicht an, sondern auf den Spaß an der Sache. Und Spaß hatten offensichtlich alle, nicht nur das Publikum.

Nachdem die Schauspieler sich verbeugt hatten und der freundliche Beifall abebbte, betraten Uhura und Spock die Bühne. Spock trug einen braunen Samtumhang und hatte seine Harfe dabei. Offenbar wollte er Uhura bei einem ihrer Lieder begleiten, wie er es bereits früher bei seltenen Gelegenheiten getan hatte. Kirk war erleichtert, den Vulkanier in guter Verfassung wiederzusehen. Außerdem mochte er Spocks Musik. Die sanften, teilweise melancholischen Harfentöne übten einen beruhigenden Einfluss auf ihn aus und brachten ihn oft zum Nachdenken. Welches Lied würden sie heute vortragen?

Kirk beobachtete, wie Spock etwas zu Uhura sagte, die daraufhin erstaunt zurückfragte, schließlich mit den Schultern zuckte und die Bühne verließ. Spock setzte sich allein auf einen der bereitgestellten Stühle. Er zupfte an den Seiten seiner Harfe, so dass eine langsame Melodie erklang, sah suchend ins Publikum, bis er Kirk entdeckte und begann zu singen, während er ihm in die Augen sah.

Es war ein altes vulkanisches Liebeslied, das mittlerweile föderationsweite Verbreitung gefunden hatte, so dass alle dem Text folgen konnten, ohne die Sprache zu beherrschen. Das Lied stammte aus jenen unruhigen Zeiten, als sich Suraks Lehren der Gefühlsbeherrschung noch nicht auf Vulkan etabliert hatten und starke Emotionsausbrüche an der Tagesordnung waren.

Spocks Stimme klang überraschend voll und sicher und als er zu dem Ende des Liedes kam, wo sich die Liebenden schließlich fanden, lächelte er Kirk bedeutsam zu.

* * *

Es war totenstill im Saal. Dass der einzige Vulkanier an Bord gerade ein Liebeslied gesungen hatte, war schon eine kleine Sensation. Doch dass er anscheinend dabei den Captain adressiert hatte, ließ allen den Atem stocken. Kirks Wangen färbten sich rot, seine Gedanken rasten. War Spock verrückt geworden? Wie kam er da wieder raus?

Plötzlich trat Uhura vor Kirk, begann eine romantische Antwort zu singen. Sie improvisierte, aber darin hatte sie schon immer eine Begabung. Mit etwas gutem Willen konnte das Publikum glauben, dass es einem geplanten Duett zwischen ihr und Spock lauschte. Die Atmosphäre entspannte sich wieder und die beiden bekamen lauten Beifall, als Uhura das Lied beendete. Danach tuschelten die Leute noch etwas, aber schon begann die nächste Nummer und sie konzentrierten sie sich darauf, ihr zu folgen.

Das war Kirk allerdings nicht möglich. Stocksteif stand er im Publikum und starrte zu Spock zu hinüber. Der Vulkanier war ruhig von der Bühne getreten. Aber er wirkte in sich zusammengesunken, enttäuscht, soweit man das seinem verschlossenen Gesicht entnehmen konnte. Er mied Kirks Blick und verließ kurz darauf den Raum.

Kirk überlegte, ob er ihm folgen sollte. Ein klärendes Gespräch war überfällig. Aber was machte es für einen Eindruck, wenn er jetzt dem Vulkanier hinterher rannte? McCoy Grinsen war auch so schon breit genug.

"Ich habe ja schon heute mittag bemerkt, dass zwischen euch was läuft, Jim. Aber jetzt ist es doch wohl sonnenklar, auch wenn Uhura offiziell deinen Allerwertesten gerettet hat. Nie hätte ich gedacht, unser Spitzohr verliebt zu sehen und dann auch noch in dich. Wie freue ich mich auf die Gespräche mit ihm in den nächsten Tagen!" McCoy Augen blitzten belustigt.

"Schön, dass du keine anderen Sorgen hast, Bones. Das macht doch alles keinen Sinn! Sicher, Spock ist ein attraktiver Mann, aber ich.."

"Schon klar, Jim." McCoy klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Lass dir die Zeit, die du brauchst. Ich finde es ja auch etwas forsch, wie Spock euch heute geoutet hat. Es wäre sicher besser gewesen, erstmal nur mit euren Freunden darüber zu sprechen. Aber das können wir jederzeit nachholen, wenn du dazu bereit bist."

Damit stürzte sich McCoy aufs Buffet und ließ einen vollends verblüfften Kirk zurück. Das hier konnte nur ein Alptraum sein. Er fühlte sich wie eine Jungfrau, die zum Kinde gekommen war, ohne einen Schimmer zu haben, wie das passiert sein konnte. Was war nur in Spock gefahren, fragte er sich zum wiederholten Male.

Darauf konnte ihm letztlich nur einer Antwort geben. Kirk wartete noch eine Weile, bis sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Besatzung endgültig von ihm abgewandt hatte und machte sich dann unauffällig in Richtung der Offiziersquartiere davon.

* * *

Es war es bereits nach 22:00 und die Beleuchtung in den Korridoren verbreitete nur noch ein angenehm gedimmtes Licht, als Kirk bei Spocks Quartier ankam. Er betätigte mehrmals den Summer, aber die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Nun gut, vielleicht war es ja besser, eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen. Obwohl er bezweifelte, auch nur ein Auge zuzubekommen nach diesem verrückten Tag.

Widersprüchliche Gefühle herrschten in Kirk. Bei aller Verwunderung und Ärger über die Bloßstellung, fühlte er sich auch geschmeichelt von dem Interesse des Vulkaniers. Spock WAR attraktiv, daran gab es keinen Zweifel und er war eine Herausforderung in jeder Beziehung. Kirk liebte Herausforderungen. Aber wenn der Vulkanier wirklich etwas für ihn empfand, warum ging er dann diesen Weg? Das war peinlich und unangemessen und es war mehr als untypisch für diesen verschlossenen Mann.

Müde vom Grübeln und der Aufregung, betrat Kirk sein eigenes Quartier. Er zog sich aus, warf seine Uniform über einen Stuhl und wollte gerade unter die Decke schlüpfen, als er bemerkte, dass schon jemand in seinem Bett lag. Spock hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und sah ihn mit ernstem Gesicht und erhobenen Augenbrauen an. Seine nackte Brust war von feinen gekräuselten Härchen bedeckt.

Warum Kirk gerade dieses Detail auffiel, konnte er selbst nicht sagen. Es war, als würde ihn die Irrationalität der Situation betäuben und keinen klaren Gedanken zulassen. Er schluckte und presste schließlich heraus "Mr. Spock, das geht jetzt wirklich zu weit. Egal was Sie mich empfinden, Sie müssen meine Privatsphäre achten, ansonsten wird es Konsequenzen geben." Es kam ihm selbst ein wenig albern vor, wie er hier nackt saß und dem Vulkanier mit Disziplinarmaßnahmen drohte.

Spocks Augenbraue wanderte noch höher. Er richtete sich auf und berührte Kirk sanft am Oberkörper. "Was ist nur heute los mit dir, Jim? Ist das ein menschliches Spiel, das ich nicht verstehe? Ich muss sagen, dass ich es nicht besonders amüsant finde." Er nahm Kirks Kinn in eine Hand und küsste ihn zärtlich. Blitze zuckten durch den Bauch des Menschen und für eine Sekunde überließ er sich der in ihm aufsteigenden Erregung.

Doch dann sprang er auf und ging hastig zum Intercom. "Kirk an McCoy. Bitte kommen Sie in mein Quartier, etwas stimmt definitiv nicht mit Mr. Spock."

Spock sah ihn fragend an. "Was soll das jetzt, Jim? Du weißt, dass ich keinen Wert auf Dreiecksbeziehungen lege."

Kirk drückte erneut den Knopf am Intercom. "Komm SOFORT, Bones!"

"Und SIE, Mr. Spock, bleiben genau dort liegen, wo Sie jetzt sind!"

Dann zog er sich hastig etwas an und ließ sich erschöpft in einen Sessel fallen. Er war in seinem Leben mit so vielen überraschenden und gefährlichen Situationen fertig geworden, aber das hier überforderte ihn.

* * *

Als McCoy endlich eingetroffen war, brauchte Kirk geschlagene zehn Minuten, seinen Freund davon zu überzeugen, dass er ihn nicht wegen Problemen beim vulkanisch-menschlichem Liebesspiel gerufen hatte. Mehr noch, dass es nie eine Beziehung zwischen ihm und Spock gegeben hatte.

McCoy konnte es kaum glauben. So überrascht er zuerst von Spocks "Outing" gewesen war, so naheliegend war es ihm mit der Zeit vorgekommen. Zwischen Jim und Spock WAR etwas, das konnte ihm keiner ausreden. Aber letztlich akzeptierte er Kirks Erklärung, vor allem weil er Spocks Augen bei dessen Worten immer größer werden sah. Wenn das Gesicht eines Vulkaniers Erstaunen ausdrücken konnte, dann tat es das in diesem Moment.

Schließlich hielt McCoy seinen medizinischen Tricorder auf Spock. Vielleicht hatte sich der Vulkanier an der Atmosphäre des Planeten vergiftet? Er hatte zwar eine Maske getragen, aber die konnte ja defekt gewesen sein. Doch es waren keine giftigen Rückstände in Spocks Blut zu ermitteln. Nein, da war einfach nichts. Halbherzig machte McCoy noch eine genetische Tiefenanalyse und dabei fiel ihm plötzlich eine leichte Verschiebung der Erbinformation auf. Sie war nur minimal, aber nachweisbar. Und sie kam ihm bekannt vor.

"Meine Herren, ich habe die Lösung." sagte er triumphierend. "Mr. Spock hier ist nicht unser Spock, sondern stammt aus einem parallelen Universum."

Spock starrte ihn einen Augenblick an, dann sagte er ruhig. "Das ist in der Tat eine logische Erklärung, Doktor."

Kirk sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. "Was ist das nun wieder für ein Unsinn?" Dann fiel es ihm ein. "Du meinst, wie damals bei dem Transporterunfall? Bei dem wir in ein Spiegeluniversum gebeamt wurden?" Er erinnerte sich dunkel an Sulus morgendlichen Bericht über Probleme mit den Transportern und stöhnte. Jetzt machte alles einen Sinn, wenn auch einen reichlich verrückten.

"Hier muss ein Universum sein, in dem die meisten Ereignisse ähnlich wie in meinem ablaufen, sonst wäre mir etwas aufgefallen. Es gibt offenbar nur unwesentliche Unterschiede zwischen unseren Welten." schlussfolgerte Spock.

"Ja, so unwesentliche Unterschiede wie eine Beziehung zwischen Captain und Erstem Offizier." sagte McCoy leise zu Kirk.

Aber Spock hatte es natürlich gehört und seine Wange ergrünten dezent. "Ich entschuldige mich hiermit dafür, dass ich Sie.. belästigt habe, Captain. Es war nicht meine Absicht. Ich werde die Konsequenzen dafür selbstverständlich tragen."

Kirk winkte ab, denn was konnte der Vulkanier dafür. Sie mussten ihn nur zurückbeamen und das Drama hatte ein Ende.

Aber Spock sprach weiter. "Normalerweise hätte ich die Veränderung über unser Partnerband spüren müssen. Doch es war blockiert und übertrug nur sehr diffuse Empfindungen. So wie es passiert, wenn du.. Sie mir etwas verheimlichen. Ich glaubte, Sie würden mich mit etwas überraschen wollen und beließ es dabei. Ein fataler Fehler."

Partnerband? Kirk und Bones sahen sich an. "Wie es wohl unserem Spock in der anderen Welt ergangen ist?" fragte Bones und sprach damit aus, was beide dachten. Dann sahen sie sich einen Moment an und begannen zu grinsen.


	2. Spock

Spock öffnete seine Augen und richtete sich auf. Es war genau 4:30:00, seine innere Uhr hatte ihn natürlich pünktlich geweckt. Wie jeden Morgen ging er zuerst ins Bad, wo er eine Ultraschalldusche nahm und seine Haare akkurat kürzte. Dafür musste er nicht einmal in den Spiegel schauen, den er ohnehin für eine überflüssige Einrichtung hielt. Er wusste, wie er aussah und war sich der Position jeder Pore in seinem Gesicht bewusst. Anschließend reinigte er akribisch seine Zähne.

Danach ging er zurück ins Quartier, zog ein Thermohemd und seine blaue Uniform an und bereitete sich einen Tee aus vulkanischen Kräutern zu. In dem Moment, wo das aromatische Getränk seinen Gaumen berührte, gestattete er sich ein Gefühl. Es war Genuss, vermischt mit einer Erinnerung an sein Elternhaus. Er ließ das Gefühl zu, weil es inzwischen zum morgendlichen Ritual geworden war und es ineffizient gewesen wäre, den Aufwand seiner Unterdrückung zu betreiben.

Bevor Spock sein Quartier verließ, löschte er das Licht und drehte den Temperaturregler von vulkanischer Nachthitze auf das bordübliche Maß. Es machte keinen Sinn, Energie zu verschwenden, wenn er gar nicht anwesend war. Schlimm genug, dass er als Vulkanier ständig Extraressourcen verbrauchte. Aber wenn er zu viel fror, litt seine Leistungsfähigkeit darunter und das würde die Sternenflotte letztlich teurer kommen als erhöhte Heizkosten.

Auf dem Flur zögerte er kurz, genauer gesagt 0,3 Sekunden. Er war es gewöhnt, mit dem Captain zur Brücke zu gehen. Aber heute würde Spock die Außenmission auf Vendelon leiten, während Kirk sicherlich noch schlief. Er unterdrücke sofort und vollständig das leichte Bedauern, das in ihm aufstieg und keinerlei logischen Hintergrund hatte und ging zügigen Schrittes zum Turbolift.

Im Lift begegnete er zwei seiner Mitarbeiter. Sie nahmen Haltung an und begrüßten ihn formell. Er nickte und machte sich innerlich eine positive Notiz über die Pünktlichkeit der beiden. Die Summe so gesammelter Plus- und Minuspunkte würde letztlich darüber entscheiden, ob er ihrer turnusmäßigen Beförderung zustimmte oder nicht. Zumindest bei Fähnrich Nielson bestanden gute Aussichten dafür, sie war eine zuverlässige und selbständig arbeitende Biotechnikerin.

Gemeinsam fuhren sie zum Transporterraum, wobei kein Wort fiel. Spock störte das nicht, im Gegenteil, so konnte er in Gedanken ein letztes Mal den Ablauf der Außenmission durchgehen und die chronologischen Eckpunkte genauer spezifizieren.

Im Transporterraum bekamen sie Atemmasken ausgehändigt, da der Sauerstoffgehalt von Vendelons Atmosphäre nicht ausreichend für das Atmungssystem von Menschen und Vulkaniern war. Spock setzte die Maske auf und ignorierte den unangenehmen Druck im Gesicht. Per Handzeichen ließ er sich und die anderen beiden auf den Planeten runterbeamen.

Vendelon war ein Planet der Klasse K, dementsprechend gering fiel ihre Ausbeute an biologischen Proben aus. Die Gesteine dagegen waren schon vielversprechender, es gab sogar zwei Arten, die der Tricorder nicht sofort klassifizieren konnte.

Während seine Mitarbeiter weiter den Sektor 1 erforschten, ließ sich Spock zusammen mit zwei gefüllten Probebehältern zurück auf die Enterprise beamen.

* * *

Normalerweise absolvierte er Beamvorgänge ohne Beeinträchtigung, aber dieses mal wurde ihm unangenehm übel und schwindelig, als er im Transporterraum rematerialisierte. Unangemessen, dachte Spock und konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Körperfunktionen ins Gleichgewicht zurückzuführen.

Als er aufblickte, sah er Kirk den Transporterraum betreten. Der Captain eilte auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. "Geht es dir gut, Spock? Ich habe gehört, dass es Probleme mit dem Transporter gab wegen diesen unseligen Ionenstürmen." Spock straffte sich. "Es ist unlogisch, Ionenstürme als unselig zu bezeichnen, Sir. Sie haben selbstverständlich keine Seele und keine schlechten Absichten."

Kirk lachte unsicher und sah ihn fragend an. "Geht es dir wirklich gut, du klingst so komisch? Lass uns lieber zu Bones gehen." Spock machte sich unauffällig von Kirks Hand frei. Sie war ihm zwar nicht unangenehm, aber diese Berührung dauerte mittlerweile mehr als doppelt so lange an wie der bisherige Maximalwert und das erschien ihm selbst für menschliche Gewohnheiten zu viel.

"Das ist nicht nötig, Captain, mir geht es gut, meine Funktion liegt innerhalb normaler vulkanischer Parameter. Um weitere Probleme mit dem Transporter zu vermeiden, sollten wir für die Dauer der Ionenstürme Musterverstärker einsetzen." schlug Spock vor.

Kirk nickte und gab dem Transporterchef die nötigen Anweisungen. "Gut Spock, du kennst deinen Körper am besten." Ein für den Vulkanier nicht nachvollziehbares Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. "Aber mir wäre trotzdem lieber, wenn du eine kleine Pause machst, bevor wir zur Brücke gehen. Wollen wir zusammen einen Kaffee im Aufenthaltsraum trinken?"

"Negativ, Sir. Ich muss die Proben zum Labor 2 bringen, aktuelle Daten in den Zentralcomputer einspeisen und die stündlichen Sensormessungen durchführen. Ich bin ohnehin schon in zeitlichem Rückstand durch den Transportervorfall." Und Ihre Einmischung, hätte Spock gesagt, wenn es ihm nicht seine Etikette verboten hätte.

"Schon gut Spock, mach deine Arbeit, wir sehen uns später." Der Captain klang betrübt und unangemessen emotional involviert. Spock zog eine Augenbraue hoch, kommentierte dieses Verhalten aber nicht, sondern nickte nur und eilte ins Labor. Er musste 12 Minuten und 36 Sekunden Verzögerung in seinem Ablaufplan ausgleichen.

* * *

Bis 11:35 hatte Spock die Verspätung komplett aufgeholt und da Fähnrich Nielson die Gesteinsanalysen überdurchschnittlich schnell erledigte, gewannen sie sogar etwas Zeit, die sich später als Puffer nützlich erweisen könnte. Er nickte ihr anerkennend zu, als sie sich zum Mittagessen abmeldete.

Dass sie eine andere Frisur als am Morgen trug, wanderte in seinen bereits überfüllten Gedächtnisbereich für bedeutungslose menschliche Allüren, ohne dass er bewusst Notiz davon nahm. Um effizient zu arbeiten, war es zwingend nötig, wichtiges von unwichtigem zu trennen.

Um 12:06 betrat der Captain das wissenschaftliche Labor. Das war recht ungewöhnlich und kam im Durchschnitt alle 3,2 Wochen vor. Kirk interessierten zwar die Ergebnisse, zu denen sie hier kamen, aber am technischen Betrieb zeigte er wenig Interesse.

Spock nahm dies ohne negative Wertung zur Kenntnis. Es lag nicht im Aufgabenbereich eines Rauschiffkapitäns, sich an der Laborarbeit zu beteiligen, daher war Wissenserlangung in diesem Bereich für ihn ohne praktische Bedeutung. Spock selbst sammelte zwar Kenntnisse in diversen, sein Arbeitsgebiet überschreitenden Wissenschaften, aber sein vulkanisches Erinnerungsvermögen war auch um einiges größer als das menschliche.

Spock begrüßte den Captain und beugte sich dann erneut über sein Mikroskop. Die mineralische Spur in der Gesteinsprobe verlief fast linear, wobei.. Plötzlich spürte der Vulkanier, wie Kirk von hinten an ihn heran trat und sich über ihn beugte, scheinbar um mit in das Mikroskop zu schauen. Das war aber aus dem Winkel heraus gar nicht möglich.

Der Vulkanier versteifte sich unter Kirks Berührung und errichtete instinktiv ein emotionales Schild. Trotzdem spürte er noch zuviel. Dies lag offenbar daran, dass der Mensch nun seine Lippen auf Spocks Nacken drückte. Ein verwirrendes Gemisch aus Zärtlichkeit und Begehren ging von Kirk aus und es begann, massiv auf Spocks Synapsen überzugreifen. Unakzeptabel!

Spock wand sich schnell atmend aus Kirks Umarmung, trat von ihm weg und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln hatte er wieder unter Kontrolle, aber in ihm tobten noch Nachwirkungen des emotionalen Übergriffs. Denn nichts anderes war das gewesen, wie ihm jetzt bewusst wurde. Kirk hatte seine Gefühle nicht nur empfunden, sondern sie offenbar gezielt gebündelt und versucht, an ihn zu senden. Das war jedoch überaus unwahrscheinlich, woher sollte ein Mensch solche Techniken kennen?

"Spock, was ist nur los mit dir? Den ganzen Tag verkriechst du dich im Labor, hast keinen Gedanken, kein Wort und kein Lächeln für mich übrig. Und nun das hier. Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur zum Mittagessen abholen, aber.."

"Zustimmung, Captain. Es wird Zeit, meine Nährstoffspeicher aufzufüllen." Das entsprach zwar nicht ganz der Realität, aber war ungenau genug gehalten, um keine Lüge zu sein. Spock gestand sich ein, dass er um jeden Preis dieser Situation entfliehen wollte. Er verstand sie nicht und das bereitete ihm fast körperliche Schmerzen. Es gab sonst nur wenige Dinge, die sich seinem logischen Verstand entzogen, aber Kirks gegenwärtiges Verhalten gehörte definitiv dazu. Er brauchte dringend Zeit für eine klärende Meditation, aber daran war bis Schichtende nicht zu denken.

Fast hastig ging Spock los zur Messe und spürte Erleichterung, als Kirk sich ihm wortlos anschloss. Er bemühte sich erst gar nicht, den Gesichtsausdruck des Menschen zu lesen, sondern verschloss sich völlig von allen Eindrücken, die weitere Emotionen in ihm auslösen könnten. Er musste seinen stabilen Mittelpunkt wiederfinden, bevor er sich wieder auf solche Experimente einließ.

In den letzten Wochen hatte es ihm fast so etwas wie Freude bereitet, gelegentlich seine Schilde durchlässiger zu stellen, wenn Kirk ihn flüchtig berührte. Er hatte es vor sich selbst mit wissenschaftlicher Neugierde begründet, aber es war mehr als das. Die gefilterten Emotionen des Menschen taten ihm auf undefinierbare Weise gut, erhöhten sein Wohlbefinden und damit seine Leistungsfähigkeit. Niemals aber waren sie auch nur ansatzweise so intensiv gewesen wie die Gefühlsflut, mit der ihn der Captain heute überschüttet hatte.

Der Fakt, dass Kirk ihn geküsst hatte, ging dabei fast in Spocks Überlegungen unter. Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer zu beurteilen, was welcher Körperkontakt für Menschen bedeutete. Gedanken und Gefühle hatten für ihn mehr Bedeutung - letztere vor allem die, dass ein Vulkanier sie beherrschen können musste.

* * *

In der Messe angekommen, ging Spock zum Replikator und orderte einen Gemüseauflauf. Er war eigentlich nicht hungrig, aber Unwahrheiten zogen nunmal unangenehme Konsequenzen nach sich. Das war eines der ersten Dinge, die einem Vulkanier beigebracht wurden. Er unterdrückte aufkommende Kindheitserinnerungen. Wenn er eines jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte, dann DAS. Für seine Verhältnisse befand er sich ohnehin schon im emotionalen Ausnahmezustand.

Der Vulkanier setzte sich mit seinem Tablett an den Tisch, wo bereits Kirk, Mr. Scott und McCoy ein Gespräch miteinander führten. Wie in den letzten Tagen auch ging es um die Eröffnung des neuen Freizeitdecks. Spock konnte die Aufregung darum nicht nachvollziehen.

Er trainierte seinen Körper gewissenhaft, aber dazu reichte ihm sein Quartier. Und Schwimmen war ihm ein Gräuel. Eine sicher unangemessen starke Abneigung gegen etwas harmloses wie Bewegung im Wasser, die er aber mit der Mehrzahl der Vulkanier teilte. Ihr Planet war heiß und trocken und dies bestimmte auch das natürliche Körpergefühl seiner Bewohner. Die Vorstellung von einer meist unreinen Flüssigkeit, die ihn vollständig umgab, bereitete Spock tiefes Unbehagen.

Durch eine Frage von McCoy wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Und was macht

ihr beiden Hübschen heute abend?" Er sah zwischen Spock und Kirk hin und her. "Lange werdet ihr wohl nicht auf der Feier bleiben, wenn man bedenkt, welcher Tag heute ist, oder?"

Spock versuchte, diesen Satz Wort für Wort zu analysieren, aber er kam zu keinem vollständigen Ergebnis. Schließlich antwortete er auf gut Glück:

"Ich kann nicht beurteilen, wie 'hübsch' ich auf Menschen wirke. Aber heute abend werde ich sicherlich in meinem Quartier meditieren, wenn das Ihre Frage beantwortet, Doktor."

McCoy verzog das Gesicht. "So schlecht gelaunt, Spock? Was hast du angestellt, Jim? Deiner Yeoman zu lange hinterhergeschaut?" Er lachte, brach aber ab, als er Kirks genervtes Gesicht sah. "Meine Güte, ihr zwei könnt einem jede gute Laune verderben. Wehe, ihr taucht in der Stimmung nachher auf der Eröffnungsfeier auf. Die Leute brauchen Spaß und Entspannung, keine Offiziere, die mit Trauermine rumlaufen."

"Schon gut, Bones." Kirk winkte ab. "Ich denke, Spock geht es noch nicht so gut nach heute morgen. Wir werden uns auf der Feier natürlich angemessen verhalten, aber wahrscheinlich früh zurückziehen."

"Was war denn heute morgen, Jim, davon weiß ich ja noch gar nichts." sagte McCoy tadelnd.

"Nur ein bedeutungsloser Vorfall im Transporter." antwortete Spock ungefragt, da er keine Lust hatte, nun auch noch auf der Krankenstation zu enden und McCoys spitzer Zunge weiter ausgeliefert zu sein. "Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden, ich muss zurück ins Labor."

Die drei sahen Spock nach, als er die Messe eilig verließ. "Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihm, Jim." McCoy runzelte die Stirn.

"Was du nicht sagst, Bones." Kirk stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum.

Diesen Tag hatte er sich wirklich anders vorgestellt.

* * *

Die restlichen Stunden der Alphaschicht verbrachte Spock im ständigen Wechsel zwischen Brücke und Labor. Er vermied so gut es ging jeden persönlichen Kontakt zu Kirk, ohne dabei ihre Arbeit zu behindern. Das war schwierig, denn der Mensch versuchte immer wieder, diese Grenze zu überschreiten.

In Spock stritten zwei Wünsche: sich selbst wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und Kirks Gefühle nicht zu sehr zu verletzen. Ihm war bewusst, dass sich in den letzten Monaten und Wochen eine Art Freundschaft zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, die er aus unklaren Gründen zugelassen hatte.

Darauf baute der Mensch nun natürlich und war enttäuscht, wenn Spock ihn auf Abstand hielt. Er wusste nicht, dass der Vulkanier nach seiner Annäherung im Labor am Rande eines emotionalen Abgrunds taumelte. Mit Freundschaft hatte es nicht mehr viel zu tun, was er dort von Kirk empfangen hatte.

Nie zuvor hatte Spock solche ein starkes Begehren gespürt, körperlich und seelisch und gezielt auf ihn als Person gerichtet. Wenn er sich diesem Gefühl überließ, konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und verlor die Kontrolle über sich selbst - das schlimmste, was ihm seiner Ansicht nach als Vulkanier passieren konnte.

Bei dem Gedanken, nach Schichtende noch zu der Eröffnungsfeier zu gehen, wo sich gleichzeitig Hunderte menschlicher Besucher mit all ihren Emotionen aufhielten, wurde Spock fast übel. Er sehnte sich nach Ruhe und Meditation. Die bedingungslose Pflichterfüllung war einer seiner stärksten Wesenszüge, trotzdem begann er jetzt damit zu hadern. War es wirklich seine Pflicht, an dieser Veranstaltung teilzunehmen?

Er hatte zwar zugesagt, dort aufzutreten und Lieutenant Uhura mit seiner Harfe zu begleiten, aber wie oft sagten Menschen solche Termine ab, weil es ihnen nicht gut ging? Und jetzt GING es ihm nicht gut, in keinster Weise. Lieutenant Uhura würde sicher einen kompetenten Ersatz für ihn finden, sie war ein Organisationstalent.

Zögernd ging er schließlich zum Intercom. Es kam sehr selten vor, dass Spock seine eigenen Belange über die der Mehrheit stellte, aber in diesem Fall tat er es, wenn auch mit Bedauern. Er sagte der enttäuscht klingenden Uhura ab und begab sich Punkt 16:00 in sein Quartier, um endlich Ruhe zu finden.

* * *

Als Spock sein Quartier betrat, atmete er tief durch. Die Stille tat seinen Ohren gut und es war angenehm heiß.

Spock stutzte. Hatte er nicht heute morgen die Temperatur verringert? Darüber war er sich hundertprozentig sicher. Es musste jemand sein Quartier betreten haben.

Aufmerksamer sah er sich nun um. Seltsamerweise hatte sich die Einrichtung um Nuancen verändert, die Stühle standen an einer anderen Stelle und eine kleine Kommode, die er nicht kannte, befand sich am Kopfende seines Bettes.

Er trat zu der Kommode und entdeckte einen Gegenstand, der darauf lag. Er war in Papier gewickelt und mit einem Band umschlungen. Üblicherweise das, was Menschen als Geschenk bezeichneten, wie er nach einigen Jahren auf der Enterprise gelernt hatte.

Spock öffnete sorgfältig das Papier, ohne es zu beschädigen und betrachtete das Buch, das sich darin befand. Es war in Leder gebunden. Auf der ersten Innenseite stand eine Widmung. "Liebster Spock, es war ein wunderschönes erstes Jahr mit dir und ich freue mich auf die nächsten zwanzig. Dein T'hy'la".

Der Vulkanier blätterte wie unter Hypnose die nächsten Seiten um. Darauf waren Fotos abgebildet, die ihn und Kirk zeigten. An Bord, auf Außenmissionen. Erst noch mit Abstand zwischen ihnen. Später Blicke tauschend, sich anlächelnd, sich küssend. Es waren sogar zwei intime Fotos von Kirk dabei, die er intensiv betrachtete, bevor er das Buch zuschlug. "Faszinierend" entfuhr es ihm.

"Ich wusste, dass es dir gefällt." sagte Kirk hinter ihm und umschlang ihn mit den Armen. Er musste unbemerkt in die Kabine gekommen sein, während Spock in die Fotos vertieft war.

Spock schloss einen Moment die Augen und gestattete sich, die Umarmung zu genießen. Schließlich drehte er sich zu Kirk um und sagte fast mit Bedauern:

"Es tut mir leid, Captain, aber Sie meinen jemand anderes."

* * *

Da sie in der Vergangenheit bereits Erfahrung mit Parallelwelten gewonnen hatten, verlief der Rücktransport schnell und unspektakulär. Spock selbst hatte die Einstellungen am Transporter vorgenommen, was für ein Gelingen sprach.

Trotzdem war Kirk nervös, als er den Hebel der Transporterkonsole hinunter drückte und der Vulkanier sich in seine Moleküle auflöste.

Kurz darauf rematerialisierte er am selben Ort wieder und Kirk ging auf ihn zu.

"Bist du es wirklich?" fragte er den Vulkanier mit einem schrägen Lächeln.

Als Antwort trat Spock auf ihn zu und nahm ihn fest in den Arm. Kirk lehnte sich an den Vulkanier und Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Das Band zwischen ihnen pulsierte wieder und sie tauschten Gedanken aus.

"Ich habe dich so vermisst, Spock!" empfand Kirk.

"Das glaube ich gern, Jim, bei 15 Stunden, 42 Minuten und 16 Sekunden ohne sexuelle Stimulation" neckte ihn der Vulkanier über ihr Band.

"Ganz genau, mein Lieber und mehr Minuten sollten es nun wirklich nicht werden."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Quartier und ihre glücklichen Gesichter sagten mehr als alle Worte, so dass der vorbei eilende Bones ihnen nur erfreut zunickte und sie weiter ihrer Zweisamkeit überließ.

"Weißt du, Spock, seit wir damals auf Gamma II zueinander fanden, habe ich dich nie wieder so voller Zweifel und einsam erlebt wie heute." sagte Kirk, als sie später im Bett lagen.

"Das war nicht ich." antwortete Spock beruhigend.

"Ich weiß. Aber sie tun mir leid, alle beide. Sie wissen nicht, was sie verpassen, wenn sie sich weiter aus dem Weg gehen."

"Vielleicht inzwischen doch" meinte der Vulkanier und dachte an den Moment im Transporter, als sein Geist den des anderen Spocks berührt hatte.

ENDE


End file.
